Eye of Re
by PieFeathers
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are archeologists who are working for the elusive Lord Castiel Novak in Egypt. They are instructed to find ruins quickly but for unknown reasons, until Dean finds something that changes everything he thought he knew about himself. There is a long history between him and Castiel, and Dean will do anything to learn the truth.


**Warnings (this story is rated MA): **

**Violence, Non-Con, Language, M/M smut, Suicide, Murder, Mentions of past mpreg, Miscarriage, Major Character Death, Bondage, Top!Dean/Bottom!Cas, Top!Cas/Bottom!Dean, Slight Gore**

**Also be aware that this story will follow along with Ancient Egyptian mythology and culture, but it will stray away from it slightly in some parts. **

**Chapter Warnings – Language, **

** *** **** TRANSITION *** *****

_ "All we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_

_ - Edgar Allen Poe_

_May 9, 1908, London_

Dean set the letter down after having read it for the fifth time. He really didn't want to return to Egypt but he was requested once more by Lord Novak to run the expedition that he had funded. Dean had never met the lord but he was sure that he would hate the man. He had always assumed that he was an old graying man with a snooty personality and too lazy. This was the third time Lord Novak had requested Dean to dig for him, but the young man had no idea what they were looking for. Lord Novak never told them what they needed or why they were digging, he paid them so they never asked.

The green eyed man put the letter into his jacket and picked up his luggage heading onto the ship. Once on board he saw his younger brother, Samuel, already leaving their shared compartment. "Hey." Dean called after him and Sam turned around to help his brother with the luggage. "God I hope we find what we are looking for, I don't think I can stand another year in Egypt again!" Dean complained setting his luggage under his cot.

"Maybe Novak will give us a raise if we find it? Or we can just all bow down and kiss his ass?" Sam offered chuckling. Dean shook his head, all the money that they did earn went to Sam's studying. The younger Winchester wanted to become a Doctor. Their mother had been an Egyptologist and their father a simple laborer, both from America. The boys had been sent to their grandfather in London when their parents died in a house fire. Dean had only been five, Sam was a year old. When Dean turned nineteen their grandfather died, leaving everything to the boys. The oldest Winchester boy had taken most of their grandfather's money and went to college. He followed in his mother's footsteps and learned all he could before going out on his first expedition five years ago. It had been strange, being asked to lead an expedition to Egypt by a man he had never met...although in the letter Lord Novak had said he knew about Dean.

"Maybe he'll cancel the entire trip. I swear if I get a sunburn I am going to find Novak and put my foot up his ass." Dean sneered, his hatred of the man evident. "So what 17 or 18 days of this?"

"More if we run into bad weather." Sam said calculating it in his head. He had always been better at math than his brother, something that Dean wasn't proud of. He had succeeded in most of his studies except mathematics. "But it's a vacation, no more clogged streets and horses everywhere." Sam tried to cheer up his brooding brother. Dean just shrugged and laid down on his cot, he just knew he was going to hate this trip.

_May 10, 1908, Cairo_

It was midday and the sun was coming down against the large summer home of the Novak family. Castiel Novak leaned against the cool wall in the shade and stared out watching the servants. The dark haired man was dressed in light linen clothing, perfect for the scorching heat that was assaulting the land. It wasn't even summer yet and most of the servants Castiel had brought with him were already experiencing heat strokes and dehydration. The rest of his family were spread out across the globe, either on their own adventures or buried scattered at there home in America. Gabriel, Anna and their parents all shared the family crypt on the old family grounds. Micheal was off in France spending their family's money on frugal things. Balthazar was chasing skirts somewhere in the world and Luke was still in prison for assaulting another lord at a ball. Castiel never thought of them as family...only substitutes till he could get the real thing.

Dean Winchester was the key to that. He was smart and Castiel knew the young man would be able to figure out where exactly the ruins were. They had been searching for years now and Castiel was growing weary...he was running out of money and time. Dean may of never laid eyes on Castiel but the young lord had watched Dean many times. He couldn't count how many times he would stay hidden as he waited for the green eyed man to notice his presence...but he never did. Castiel was starting to grow frustrated and decided that when the Winchesters arrived he would greet them personally and offer them a place to stay before they headed out into the desert. Satisfied with his plan Castiel turned on his heel and walked briskly through the halls. He couldn't wait till the ship from London arrived.

_May 30, 1908, Cairo_

Dean nearly shoved Sam out of the way as they made it off the boat. He nearly collapsed when the heat hit him and his brother grabbed him. "Be careful. Make sure you drink a lot of water." He warned, remembering when his brother had been sick for weeks the last time they were there.

"Mr. Dean Winchester and Samuel Winchester?" A voice spoke up and both brothers turned to see a young boy staring curiously at them. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before nodding and the boy smiled. "Oh good...Master Novak is requesting you join him at his home before you journey out tomorrow." The boy said taking Sam's luggage and carrying it to the carriage.

"Novak? Do you mean Lord Novak? Why would he want us to be with him?" Dean asked following the young boy. "By the way what's your name? How do you know Lord Novak?"

The boy turned and nearly tripped over his feet. "Oh sorry sirs. My name is Samandriel. I just started working for Mister Novak when he last visited London. I am going to be going on the expedition with you." He rambled on as the Winchesters got into the carriage. The Winchesters were used to the fact that horses were rare here and most of the time they were pulled around by mules, which were much slower. Luckily the Novak's summer house was only an hours ride away from the port.

Samandriel was quiet the entire ride which Dean was thankful for. He had enough to worry about without the disturbance of the young mans chatter. He couldn't imagine what Novak wanted with him and Sam but he had a feeling that it wasn't good. Were they in trouble? Had they started the dig without them? Dean watched the passing landscape not moving even when Sam and Samandriel began to talk about Sam's studies. Samandriel told them both to call him Alfie, a nickname his friends gave him as they thought his name was too long.

It wasn't too long before all three men were standing outside a large summer house on the Nile, away from the busy streets of Cairo. Alfie led them up the steps and into the entrance of the house, the room much cooler than the outside. Dean was glad to be out as his shirt was already sticking to his skin. He just wanted to strip down and bathe.

"Winchesters." A deep voice said from beside them. Dean turned and stopped something clicking inside his mind. A man, maybe a few years older than himself was standing there. His hair was messed up as if he had just woken up and his eyes were a startling blue. Dean found himself unable to speak so Sam stepped in to save his brother.

"Yes. I'm Samuel and this is Dean." Sam said shaking the hands of the man. He didn't even look at Sam, instead he stared at Dean a small smile on his face.

"I know who you are...I'm Castiel Novak." He said and Dean felt dumbfounded. He had assumed that Lord Novak was an older man, not a handsome young one who made Dean feel...odd. "I hope I'm not stepping over employer-employee boundaries by inviting you to stay the night...but I had to meet the men who have been working so hard over the last few years." Castiel continued making his way over to Dean. The dark haired man was a couple inches shorter than Dean but the other stood proud and tall, while Dean slouched a little. Castiel's eyes wandered over Dean, making the green eyed man uncomfortable a little.

"Yeah...uhm it's okay. We could of stayed at the dig site." Dean said taking a couple steps back and avoiding making eye contact with Castiel. He felt like he knew the man yet he knew he had never met him before.

Castiel stepped back and smiled more. "Nonsense, you should have some luxury before going out to a desert for months. We will have dinner then retire to our rooms...in the morning I will be joining you on the journey out to the dig site. I'm going to stay this time." He said walking away briskly, leaving the Winchesters stunned. Castiel had never joined in on the expeditions and they were unsure if this was good or not.


End file.
